A Beautiful Life 2
by JustLivingToLive
Summary: A prologue to A Beautiful life. What did help Rick make up his mind? Disclaimer: I do not own TWD.


Rick woke up groggily in the morning then reached over to wrap his arm around Andrea's waist. Surprisingly he found her body was not there beside his. At first this left him feeling a bit lonely but when he could smell the blueberries he knew just where to find her.

He lazily sat up and pushed his feet into a pair of slippers at the foot of the bed. He quickened his pace when he entered the hall and the smell of the blueberries became more prominent and luring. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Andrea with her back turned in front of a stove with a stack of pancakes on it.

He smiled and drank in the sight of his wife wearing an adorable fluffy pink bathrobe. Even beneath it he could envision her very womanly developed curvaceous. Andrea yelped out in surprise when Rick encircled her from behind and buried his face into the curve of her neck. He inhaled deeply to fully appreciate her smell and gently nipped at her skin to once more enjoy her taste for the thousandth time. He wondered if he would ever get tired of her taste.

"Ah, Rick not in front of our babies!"

Rick turned his head and looked into the dinning room to see his and Andrea's children seated at the table. Two and a half year old Judith and eight month old Amy were bobbing up and down excitedly in their high chairs.

"Carl's still asleep." Andrea commented knowing Rick would wonder. "I figured since it's not a school day I'd let him sleep in."

"Good."

Andrea turned her head up and around to Rick incredulously. "Good what?" Andrea asked although she knew what Rick may be implying.

"More of you for me." He replied with a sly smile.

Andrea smiled in return and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. It was a long and leisurely kiss until their silence was broken.

"Get a room dad!"

Carl had woken up just in time to find his mother and father swapping spit.

"Why can't you guys do that when I'm at school."

"Sorry." Andrea said as she gently moved from Rick's grasp to the table with a plate full of pancakes.

Both Rick and Carl seated themselves and began pilling pancakes onto their plates.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked when Andrea moved past her usual seat at the table and picked up Amy.

"Where do you think? I have to feed her."

"Oh, what about Judith?"

"I think I'm going to stop nursing her. I'm afraid I already have been nursing to long. I want her to start weaning."

"Why do you hide from me every time you feed her?"Carl asked.

"Because my son is not ready to see breasts." Andrea said sarcastically. Carl's face started turning hot from embarrassment.

When the morning routines were over everyone went off to do their own thing. Carl went over to Sophia's place and Shane was going to pick Rick up to go to work. Andrea however was as usual staying home doing whatever it is moms do.

Just as Rick was heading down the stairs he heard Shane honk his horn as he arrived.

"Hurry up Rick!" He heard Shane yell sticking his head out the car window.

"Be out in a bit!"

"Be safe out there." Andrea said as she followed him to the front door with Amy in her arms. "I worry about you."

"I'll be fine hon." Rick said giving a reassuring smile. "I always am."

Andrea smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rick said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Say goodbye to daddy." Andrea cooed to Amy. Amy just flapped her hand in a waving motion to Rick.

"She's learning." Andrea said smiling at her daughter.

"I'll see my two favorite ladies later." Rick said.

"Don't forget your coffee." Andrea said handing him his mug.

Rick grabbed it and thank Andrea as he made his way to the door. With the coffee in his left hand he reached down to open the door with his right...

And with that Rick woke up. He looked to his left and saw Andrea sleeping beside him. Then he lifted his right arm to his face and saw only the end of an arm where a hand should be. During his entire dream the thought had never occurred to him until then that his right hand was gone. It was a permanent reminder of what this world takes.

However his dream tonight was like no other he had in recent time. It wasn't a nightmare of this hell but a beautiful dream of what his perfect life could be.

It was flawed of course in that neither Carl nor Judith were Andrea's children in reality and Judith was dead as well as Shane (her possible father in reality as well). Not to mention Rick and Andrea had no children of their own named Amy...yet. Usually Rick discourage entertaining such thoughts of a truly happy life in this world but this dream brought him new light.

Although his perfect life could not be achieved in the real world he could get pretty damn close. So tonight his mind was made up and the though he had been entertaining for weeks was now final. He was going to ask Andrea to marry him.


End file.
